


Spin the Bottle

by jenoftarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, So much kissing, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoftarth/pseuds/jenoftarth
Summary: It's the end of summer and these friends from Westeros High are about to resolve their sexual tension through a game of Spin the Bottle. A few popular ships sail, but many crack ships set sail too (more than are mentioned in the tags). Some sail off into the sunset, others crash on the rocks of incompatibility.I wrote this for fun. I've been neglecting my longer works, but I swear I will return to both Camp Westeros and The Last Feast to finish the latter and continue the former. Hope you enjoy this appetizer for now! :)





	Spin the Bottle

It was the end of August, almost time for school to start again, and 15 friends from Westeros High were in the basement of the Tyrell house, gathered in a circle around an empty bottle of Arbor Gold.  
  
They’d spent the summer together, and though most of them had been nursing flirtations for months, group movie dates and night swims had done little to advance most of their relationships. Margaery was getting sick of the inaction, so after she pushed wine on all her friends, she’d laid the bottle down on the ground as if throwing down a gauntlet.  
  
Oberyn and Ellaria, the only established couple present, were also the first enthusiastic participants. They had an open relationship and were eager to kiss or be kissed by anyone of any gender. Loras reluctantly agreed to play as long as he didn’t have to kiss any girls beyond a peck. And Tyrion Lannister, eager to demonstrate the kissing skills he’d picked up on a family vacation, finally convinced Jaime to join for his sake, hoping his handsome brother would lure the others in.  
  
In the end everyone agreed to participate, even Brienne and Sandor. It was either join in or be stuck on the sidelines together, and they’d already dealt with enough people commenting that they’d make a cute couple, simply because they were both tall and quiet and both very close with Arya Stark.  
  
“Okay, everybody,” Margaery said, “These will be the rules for Spin the Bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on, you kiss. If it’s your family member, you can kiss on the cheek, and if it’s not your preferred gender you’re allowed a peck on the lips. But… if you land on someone who is your preferred gender and not a family member, you must give an open-mouthed kiss.”  
  
This pronouncement was met by groans and giggles, but there was also a frisson of excitement. And around the circle people were darting glances at the people they secretly wanted to kiss the most.  
  
“Oh - one more rule,” Margaery said. “If you find someone you want to keep kissing, you may leave the circle together. Alright, let’s begin.”  
  
Margaery took the bottle in hand and gave it a vigorous spin. It went around several times before landing on Renly. Margaery gave Renly a polite smile, then gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
“Wait,” Bronn said. “I thought you had to open your mouths.”  
  
Margaery gave Renly a questioning glance and Renly said, “Yes, well, Margaery’s respecting my sexual orientation.” He cleared his throat nervously, then looked everyone boldly in the eye. “I like men.”  
  
“Oh,” Bronn said, “Well, I guess that’s fine then.”  
  
Brienne had been looking down at her hands, but her head shot up in surprise. This explained why Renly had turned down her invitation to the Homecoming dance last year. She was a little hurt that Margaery knew his secret when she didn’t, however. Brienne had thought she and Renly were better friends than that.  
  
“My turn,” Renly said. He spun it quickly and it landed on Jaime. Brienne gulped, half nervous and half intrigued. Renly was her old crush, but Jaime was her current crush. Now they were going to kiss?  
  
Jaime looked down at the bottle then looked around at everyone in the circle to check if being kissed by a man was going to be safe. When he saw only curiosity and eagerness, he smiled an amused smile and let Renly press his lips against his.  
  
“You sure you don’t want more?” Renly asked playfully. Brienne held her breath, jealous and a little worried. What if it turned out that Jaime liked men as well as women and this was it for her hopes? They were both so attractive, after all...  
  
“Sorry, Renly. Only women for me,” Jaime said, winking. Then he took the bottle in hand and spun. It seemed to go around forever before finally landing on his sister, Cersei.  
  
“Well, sister, I guess we’ll have to kiss,” Jaime said in a formal tone.  
  
Cersei quickly leaned into Jaime’s mouth, but at the last minute he swerved and planted a brotherly kiss on her cheek. “Your turn, Cersei,” he said.  
  
Cersei frowned as if she’d tasted sour milk and spun the bottle feebly. It landed on Tyrion.  
  
“Ugh! Do I really have to kiss that little troll?” Cersei asked.  
  
“Hey, only good vibes in the circle,” Margaery said.  
  
“Don’t worry, Margaery, the feeling’s mutual in our case,” Tyrion said. “What are you waiting for, sister? Afraid you’ll catch dwarfism?”  
  
Everyone was staring at Cersei expectantly, so she quickly planted a kiss on Tyrion’s forehead. He looked relieved when it was over, and subtly wiped his forehead before spinning the bottle and landing on Sansa.  
  
Because of his height, Tyrion walked across the circle a ways before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
“Are you ready, Sansa?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, Tyrion,” she said politely.  
  
Tyrion kneeled in front of Sansa, then leaned towards her and pressed his lips to her mouth. Slowly he coaxed her lips open under his and deepened the kiss until Sansa began to kiss back. Though the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, by the time it was over, Sansa was blushing and grinning a little. Tyrion, too, seemed pleased, and after he got back to his spot in the circle he reclined comfortably.  
  
“I guess it’s my turn now,” Sansa said shyly. She spun the bottle and it landed on Margaery.  
  
“Oooooo goodie!” Margaery said. “Now what kind of kiss do I get, Sansa? I’ll take whatever you want to offer.”  
  
Sansa looked at her friend in surprise, paused for a moment, then leaned slowly into Margaery while cupping her face. She started out just kissing her chastely, but then abruptly changed her mind, and pushed her lips insistently against Margaery’s until she opened her mouth to her friend’s.  
  
Everyone in the circle was watching them, but Bronn, Sandor, Tyrion, Tormund, Oberyn and Ellaria watched with particularly rapt attention as Sansa and Margaery kissed each other deeply for over a minute. As they kissed, Sansa’s hands worked through Margaery’s hair, and Margaery began running her hands up Sansa’s sides.  
  
“Seven bloody hells,” said Sandor.  
  
“You’re not kidding,” Bronn said.  
  
Cersei cleared her throat loudly and broke the spell. “Let’s get on with this ridiculousness so we can do something else tonight.”  
  
Most of the circle looked at Cersei in annoyance, but Margaery grinned and took the bottle from Sansa. “To be continued…” she said. Then she gave the bottle another spin.  
  
It landed on Sandor. Sandor shifted nervously in his seat and Tyrion couldn’t help noticing that he looked right at Sansa, as if asking for permission. Sansa’s eyes were already hooded with lust and she only smiled.  
  
Sandor leaned into Margaery, again darting a glance back at Sansa, and kissed her with an open mouth, but for only a second or so, before sitting back down. If Margaery was disappointed, she didn’t let it show, and just smiled graciously. “Your turn, Sandor,” Margaery said.  
  
Sandor spun the bottle and landed on Brienne.  
  
Brienne blushed beet red, and Jaime opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it abruptly before anyone noticed. Sandor looked at Brienne apologetically. They had long since dismissed any possibility of romance between the two of them. But dutifully, Sandor leaned into kiss Brienne, and she opened her mouth to accept it.  
  
She didn’t want to make a big deal of it. This was her first kiss, but no one knew that. It wasn’t so bad. Sandor’s kiss was just deep enough to demonstrate that he found her to be an attractive woman without disrespecting her. And he seemed like he knew what he was doing.  
  
When the kiss was over, Brienne looked down at the bottle and tried to silently will it to land on Jaime.  
  
Instead it landed on Oberyn Martell.  
  
“Finally,” Oberyn said, rubbing his hands together, clearly excited to join in the game.  
  
Brienne blushed even more deeply. She barely knew Oberyn, but she knew that he dated a lot of people, both guys and girls. She couldn't imagine how she was going to kiss someone so experienced.  
  
Oberyn didn’t give Brienne much time to be nervous, however. Before she quite knew what was happening he was stroking her face and her neck while his tongue was exploring her mouth. She had to admit, on a physical level it felt wonderful. She let herself kiss him back and realized that she didn’t really want the kiss to end. But she also knew that she didn’t want to date Oberyn. She never would have guessed that you could feel so excited by a kiss from a guy you weren’t really interested in.  
  
When Oberyn finally withdrew Brienne looked up to see Jaime staring at her with what appeared to be anger. Brienne sat back in her place and returned to staring at her hands, worried by Jaime’s expression. Had she made a mistake, showing so much enthusiasm?  
  
Oberyn, meanwhile, had already moved on and had landed on Cersei. He approached Cersei with the same passion he’d shown for Brienne, but Cersei seemed rather less interested in reciprocating and actually pushed Oberyn away after the first obligatory second. As Oberyn sat back down he winked at Brienne, as if to emphasize that he would have much rather kissed her again.  
  
Cersei spun and landed on Sansa. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Cersei said. “I’m quitting,” she said.  
  
Sansa looked questioningly at Margaery, but Loras settled the question. “Let her go,” he said. And Cersei stalked off, though not before trying to shoot meaningful glances at Jaime. When he didn’t respond, Cersei huffed and padded upstairs on her own.  
  
“Sansa, it’s your turn then,” Margaery said. “Whoever gets this girl is lucky,” she added.  
  
“I second that,” Tyrion said.  
  
The bottle landed on Bronn. Sansa didn’t know Bronn very well, but Bronn was clearly eager to get to know her, and he opened his mouth to Sansa before she could even get close enough to kiss him, causing Sansa to burst out laughing. Still, she kissed him enthusiastically. Margaery’s kiss had fired her up so much that she was ready to kiss just about anybody. Bronn was surprised that though Sansa was gorgeous and her kiss delicious, it wasn’t quite what he’d wanted. They kissed for a few seconds and then Bronn let her go.  
  
Bronn was hoping to land on a woman, maybe Ellaria, but instead he landed on Jaime. “Oh gods,” Bronn said. “Sorry, mate,” he said. Jaime was his best friend. Jaime just shrugged, however, as Bronn moved in for the kiss. Time seemed to slow down for Bronn, and when his lips finally made contact with Jaime’s a funny thing happened. Instead of being repelled as he had expected, he felt himself grow hard. Shocked, he abruptly cut the kiss short and tried to shake off the feeling. He cleared his throat then smiled nervously as he sat back down. Jaime, thankfully, hadn’t seemed to have noticed anything.  
  
“That makes it my turn,” Jaime said. He spun, and as he spun, he made a little wish. The bottle came to rest between Ros and Brienne.  
  
Jaime looked over at Margaery for guidance. “Well, this is interesting, but I do believe in this case, it’s your choice. Or you could kiss them both.”  
  
Brienne was mortified. She was pretty sure Jaime would pick Ros. Most men would. Ros was very beautiful, and, like Oberyn, she was experienced. So Brienne was shocked when Jaime said, “Brienne? Can I kiss you?”  
  
Brienne looked up at Jaime with wide blue eyes. Brienne was afraid to move or speak, lest she give away how much she wanted to kiss Jaime, how much she’d wanted to kiss Jaime for months and months now. But she managed a small little nod.  
  
After that, the rest of the room seemed to float away. Jaime quickly closed the distance between their bodies, then, instead of just kissing her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Brienne’s head fell back in ecstasy as their tongues met and began to move together. Meanwhile Jaime was running a hand through her hair and she moved her own arms around him and began stroking his back. She let out a small moan.  
  
“Jaime, Brienne?” Margaery’s voice finally floated into her trance. “Um… if the two of you want to leave the game, that’s okay. You can always go upstairs or out on the porch.”  
  
“Shall we, wench?” Jaime asked. He always called her that, and she always punched his arm for it, but now she just nodded dazedly and took his offered hand. She had no words as Jaime led her away from the circle and out to the couch on the screened porch. And it was some time before they came up for air and finally confessed their feelings to one another.  
  
“So who spins now?” Sandor asked.  
  
“Let’s give it to Ros, since she hasn’t had a turn yet,” Margaery said. Ros smiled gratefully, spun, and landed on another neglected pair of lips, Robb Stark. Ros smiled. She and Robb had actually made out on several occasions in the past, though they’d never been interested in dating seriously. Still, it was an easy way to open the game. They kissed comfortably for a few seconds, then Ros gave the bottle over to Robb.  
  
Robb spun and landed on Oberyn. “Kiss me however you want,” Oberyn said. Robb wasn’t sure at first what he would do, but, just like his sister Sansa, he found that as soon as his lips landed on Oberyn his curiosity took over. He opened his mouth to Oberyn and soon their tongues were twining and Robb felt sensations he hadn’t previously imagined possible.  
  
“Wow,” Robb said, sitting down again.  
  
“It was nice for me too,” Oberyn said. Ellaria looked at him invitingly from her seat next to Oberyn.  
  
“Ahhh… my turn again,” Oberyn said. He spun and landed on Tormund. Tormund was already in a pretty bad mood since the only woman he’d wanted to kiss was on the porch making out with another guy.  
  
“No tongues,” Tormund said gruffly. Oberyn obliged, landing just the quickest chastest kiss on Tormund’s mouth. Tormund then took the bottle in hand and landed on Sandor.  
  
“Oh, bugger me,” Sandor said.  
  
“That’s actually not allowed in this game,” Loras said, which caused most of the others to burst out laughing.  
  
“No tongues for me either,” said Sandor, trying to pick up his dignity.  
  
Tormund kissed Sandor as quickly as if he’d been on fire.  
  
Sandor took the bottle then and spun. Before he let it go he couldn’t help gazing at Sansa, and suddenly she understood that her intuition about him had been right. He was aiming for her, and she hoped it would land on her. But instead it landed on Ellaria.  
  
“Oh, at last!” Ellaria said. “Come here big guy! You’ll use tongues with me I guess.”  
  
Sandor supposed he had to, but he was actually no more interested in Ellaria than he had been in Tormund. Ellaria opened her mouth greedily to his though, and Sandor gave her the chastest open mouth kiss he could deliver.  
  
He pulled away fairly quickly and looked at Sansa again, sadly. Sansa was smiling at him, though. No matter what happened in the game, she knew now just what to do when the game was over.  
  
Ellaria was happy to have the bottle and ready to kiss just about anyone. She spun and it landed on Bronn.  
  
Bronn was glad to have a chance to reassert his heterosexuality, so when Ellaria kissed him, he let her devour him. And happily he felt his cock harden for her as well. He pulled her into his lap, and she laughed and let him. They deepened the kiss further and she began to start subtly grinding into his lap.  
  
“Um… Bronn, Ellaria?” Margaery said. “Would you like to take that somewhere else?”  
  
Bronn looked at Ellaria questioningly, who looked at Oberyn.  
  
“If Bronn and Ellaria want to play, I want to join them,” Oberyn said. “Would that be okay, Bronn?” he asked.  
  
Bronn looked around. No one appeared to be shocked by the idea, except maybe Tormund. He looked at Oberyn, quite an attractive man, with a similar carefree confidence to Jaime. Then he looked at Ellaria still in his lap and definitely the kind of girl he’d like to spend more time with. He decided to go for it. “Why not?” Bronn said, and he quickly adjusted himself, before getting up to follow Ellaria and Oberyn upstairs and out of the game.  
  
“We’re down quite a few players,” Margaery said. “Does everybody still want to play?”  
  
“Yes,” Sandor said, surprising everybody.  
  
“Well, okay, then,” Margaery said, brightly. “If you want to play, Sandor, who could say no? Let’s see. Since you’re so eager to play, Sandor, let’s have you spin next.”  
  
Sandor took up the bottle and put all his determination into the spin. It paid off. The bottle landed between Sansa and Renly.  
  
It was no contest at all. Sandor walked over to where Sansa was seated, took her hand, lifted her up and leaned down to kiss her while holding her in his arms. He’d been waiting to kiss Sansa for the longest time, years, before she had even been aware of him. Much to Sandor’s relief, Sansa seemed to be just as eager to kiss him. Before Sandor could worry about whether he was being too aggressive, it was Sansa who was deepening the kiss, and Sansa who began moving her hands up his spine, giving him chills.  
  
He decided he’d rather continue their kiss away from prying eyes. “Sansa, would you like to go for a walk with me?”  
  
Sansa looked over at her brother Robb and blushed, but Robb just said, “It’s okay, sis. Have fun. But, Clegane, keep her safe,” Robb added.  
  
“Always,” Sandor said, taking Sansa’s hand in his and leading her out into the balmy moonlight. Sansa gave Margaery a shy backwards glance as she left and said quietly, "to be continued."  
  
Sandor felt a twinge for a moment, but found that he couldn’t even feel jealous. Sansa was a loving person, with plenty of love to go around. If he and Margaery could both make her happy, who was he to say no?  
  
Margaery was sad to see Sansa go, but happy that Sansa had finally gotten together with Sandor. Margaery had seen it coming a mile away. She was also happy that Sansa and her might be able to be more to each other in the future.  
  
Margaery surveyed the remaining players then made a pronouncement. “So let’s see,” she said, looking around. “Renly, I guess it’s your turn.”  
  
Renly spun and landed on Ros. Renly gave Ros a quick chaste kiss, and said, “You’re quite beautiful, you know, but I only like men.” His tone was playful and relaxed, finally happy to be out to all his friends.  
  
Ros took up the bottle, spun it with gusto, and landed on Tormund.  
  
Tormund looked happier than he had so far in the game, but Ros approached him somewhat shyly. Tormund was not at all her usual type, and compared to everyone else in the group he was almost a stranger. She found, however, that Tormund’s mouth opened easily under hers and he deepened the kiss quickly and fiercely, the way she liked it. Tormund, in turn, was surprised by the power in the smaller woman’s kiss and as he stroked her arms he was pleased to find muscle there. “Woman, you’re stronger than you look,” he said, breaking their kiss.  
  
“Thanks, I guess?” Ros giggled.  
  
“Would you like to leave the game with me?” Tormund asked.  
  
“Mmmm… I’ll wait and see. But it was nice,” Ros said.  
  
Tormund was somewhat disappointed, but still happy to have finally had a chance to kiss a woman.  
  
Ros spun meanwhile and landed on Margaery.  
  
“Come here, darling,” Margaery said, beckoning her in. Ros had been very turned on earlier when Margaery had kissed Sansa, and she was happy to have her own chance. She was not disappointed. Margaery’s kiss was very sensual and skilled, and Ros soon felt herself wet and melting under the other woman’s touch.  
  
Margaery broke the kiss, but gave Ros an appraising look. She thought Ros might be her ticket for the night. Then she spun again, and landed on Tyrion.  
  
Tyrion moved in to kiss Margaery and while he kissed her he also grazed his fingernails down her neck and to the base of her spine, making Margaery shiver. He then brushed his fingers lightly against her collarbone while his tongue continued to explore her mouth. Margaery was starting to feel boneless between the kiss with Ros and this unexpected skill from Tyrion. She wasn’t able to call her own kiss finished, so Tyrion did it for her.  
  
“I’m about ready to leave the game, Margaery, but if you and Ros wouldn’t mind coming with me upstairs, I’d be happy to take the game there,” Tyrion said.  
  
“Could I join too?” Robb asked abruptly.  
  
“What do you think, ladies?” Tyrion asked.  
  
“Robb is always welcome with me,” Ros said.  
  
“Shall we?” Tyrion asked, beckoning to Margaery.  
  
“Do you mind terribly, Loras?” Margaery said.  
  
“No, not at all,” Loras said, looking at Renly. “I believe I have everything I need down here.”  
  
Renly smiled warmly at Loras and moved to sit closer to him.  
  
Tormund, meanwhile, was feeling quite awkward. He wanted to invite himself to Tyrion’s group, but was pretty sure he wouldn’t be welcomed. Then, the two remaining men were clearly interested in hooking up. Tormund finally decided he’d be better off just finding the nearest single bed and going to sleep or leaving the party entirely.  
  
As Tyrion, Margaery, Ros and Robb veered off into a large bedroom, Tormund walked through the main house towards the exit. Until he saw a lone figure sitting on a sofa.  
  
“Is all the foolishness downstairs finished yet?” Cersei asked.  
  
“You could say that,” Tormund said. “But now they’re all paired off.”  
  
“My brother?” Cersei asked, alarmed.  
  
“With Brienne,” Tormund sighed.  
  
“You mean he’s with that great ugly cow!” Cersei screamed.  
  
“Hey!” Tormund said. “Brienne is a wonderful girl and she’s beautiful too!”  
  
“You’re all crazy then. Fine. I suppose I’ll just take our car and leave if he’s going to slum it with a girl like that.”  
  
“I would have given you a ride home myself,” Tormund said, “but not after talking like that.”  
  
Tormund sighed, his last chance at a make-out session dashed. Cersei left, squealing the tires dramatically as she pulled out of the driveway. Then Tormund heard another car pull up.  
  
“Hello? Anybody here? Sorry we’re late!”  
  
It was Ygritte, followed by Jon and Osha. Osha smiled happily at Tormund. She’d had a crush on him all summer.  
  
“You’ve come too late,” Tormund said. “Everyone’s making out.”  
  
“Making out?” Jon asked in surprise.  
  
“Everyone?” Ygritte questioned, smiling at Jon. She was still amazed by how innocent he could be, even after she'd taken his virginity on their camping trip.  
  
“Everyone,” Tormund said. “Don’t ask.”  
  
“Want to use the hot tub?” Ygritte asked Jon.  
  
“Sure, why not,” Jon said. “You guys want to join?” he asked.  
  
“That depends,” Tormund said. “Osha, wanna make out with me?”  
  
Osha was shocked by his forwardness, but she nodded eagerly.  
  
When Osha and Tormund finally kissed, Tormund cursed himself for not having realized sooner how well-suited they were for one another. She was strong, beautiful, and her kiss was as intense as her eyes.

The next morning everyone woke up in various states of undress, tangled in couples, and groups, happy and shameless. As they cooked breakfast together, the new couples, trios and make-out buddies laughed, held hands and cuddled together. It had been a long summer full of tension, but now, finally, they were ready to face their last year of high school, with fewer secrets and more love.


End file.
